wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Qibli
Qibli is an Outclaw who considers himself Thorn's bodyguard and was referred to as her 'third wing', before he became a student at the Jade Mountain Academy in the Jade Winglet with Moonwatcher, Winter, Umber, Kinkajou, Turtle and Carnelian He appears to have a crush on Moonwatcher, and is clawmates with Winter. Appearance Qibli has light, sandy colored scales''Moon Rising, page 44'' with brown freckles on his snout, very similar to Thorn's.The Brightest Night, page 78 This led to Sunny asking if he was Thorn's son. The answer was no. In one ear, he wears a dark amber earring with a warm orange teardrop hanging from it which almost gets torn out in Moon Rising,Moon Rising, page 44 and has a zigzag scar across his snout.The Brightest Night, page 71 He is described by Moonwatcher as good looking, in a warm way. Personality In Brightest Night, Qilbi seems to be all-business, completely dedicated to Thorn. Not much of his personality, and he seems to be older than he really is. In Moon Rising however, he shows to be a rather funny dragon. His mind, according to Moonwatcher, is constantly analyzing and thinking. He appears to be sarcastic and loves to joke around. Biography ''The Brightest Night He first appears as part of The Outclaws when Thorn pins Preyhunter to the ground for saying that Morrowseer is dead. He shot forward along with Six-Claws when Preyhunter lashes out at Thorn. When the NightWing was killed by Thorn, he stood beside the body looking "as if he'd very much like to stab it again, just to be sure." Later, he follows Thorn and Sunny before they talk about the "Wanted" posters around the Scorpion Den. He tells Thorn he's not leaving her alone with a stranger, showing his loyalty towards her. When Six-Claws informs Thorn that there's been reports of a dragonbite viper near the orphanage, she leaves and Qibli is left alone with Sunny. She asks him what a Dragonbite Viper is, and he tells her that it's the only snake in Pyrrhia that can kill a dragon. After, Sunny asks him if Thorn was his mother also. He denies it, saying that she saved him from his real mother, and that his brother and sister hated him. As Sunny lies down on a pillow, she asks what the Outclaws do. He tells her that they are in charge of the Scorpion Den, and becomes a little insulted when she starts to fall asleep while he's talking, though he lets her sleep. When the Outclaws attack Burn's stronghold, he fights alongside Thorn and Six-Claws. As a SandWing soldier was about to stab Thorn, Qibli knocks him away. Sunny and Thorn get locked into a room by Smolder, and when they escape, Thorn gathers her Outclaws and retreats. Qibli remarks that he never trusted Smolder, and that Thorn should have never done so either and claimed that you should never trust a royal dragon, to which Thorn pointed out he didn't even know any royals. Moon Rising In the first book, he is one of Moonwatcher's best friends. He is very intelligent, as Moonwatcher hears by listening to his thoughts. He is a bit wary of Moonwatcher at first, however he thinks she's pretty. But he turns out to also be a bit insecure when she tells him about her ability to read minds. Yet, he later proves that he is also very brave when they are battling Icicle. Qibli seems to criticize himself as shown after he was knocked out by Icicle. "I can't believe I let an IceWing knock me out. Thorn would be unimpressed" were his feelings about this. Qibli also seems to be in a love triangle with Moonwatcher and Winter. [[Winter Turning|''Winter Turning]] He annoys Winter by making clever observations about what Winter is planning, but still wants to be friends. Winter got rid of Turtle and Qibli said that he couldn't get rid of them as easily. This annoyed Winter very much, but he "allowed" them to follow. They all ended up flying to the rainforest to warn Glory about Icicle coming to kill her. Qibli sees the dead NightWing body covered in frost breath. He is later locked in the wingery with the others and escapes to the NightWing tunnel where he finds Icicle. Kinkajou tackles her to the ground out of rage saying that nobody was going to kill her Queen. While Icicle was reaching to slice her when Glory gets in and tranquilizes Icicle. When they go out looking for Scarlet after Icicle was dreamvisited, they meet Squid and Riptide, two SeaWing Talons of Peace, by the river. They look at the drawing and Riptide summons two SkyWings, Avalanche and Pyrite. Avalanche seems like she wants to rip off Qibli's tail barb. Pyrite claims to know where it is when they mention that they are looking for Scarlet. That's also when Winter makes an observation that Qibli has feelings for Moon. When they find the mountain Moon saw in the dream, they take a short rest. Winter is dreamvisited by Scarlet, which means she is spying on them. They look around and find a shredded camp and one of Scarlet's scales, and they discover she herself had been there. They started looking until they found a cave, and while Kinkajou and Pyrite are still sleeping, they sneak up on Scarlet and her companion, and overhear her yelling at her companion and orders him to bring Pyrite to her. When they get back to camp they wake up Kinkajou who was very startled. Then she is grabbed by Scarlet's companion, punched in the chest two or three times and is thrown into a tree. The companion is then fought off by Moon blasting him in the face with fire and Winter blasting him in the face with frostbreath. The companion runs away, screaming with agony. After Winter confronts Pyrite and she attacks him, Qibli pins her snout to the ground and Winter tears off the necklace that she had previously refused to remove. Qibli jumps back at the sight of her scales falling off to reveal Hailstorm beneath the scales. When they get to Possibility and hear the news about Kinkajou's fractured skull and broken ribs, Winter is worried about Hailstorm's confusion problem and Winter decides to wear the necklace to figure out what Hailstorm is going through, but before he can do so, Qibli tears off number four of the conditions. When Winter puts the necklace on he turns into Pyrite, and Qibli asks him if he could have the necklace back, so Pyrite gives it to him and Winter appears again. Winter decides to go back to the Ice Kingdom and Qibli tries to reason with him, but Winter ignores him, and Qibli gives him a week to come back to them. Relationships Family Qibli has a mother with snake patterns down her back, a father, one brother, and one sister. In one of his memories his brother and sister are threatening him with their tails just to steal his talonful of dates. In one of Moon's visions, he is seen with his brother and sister and a elderly male SandWing, possibly his father. Qibli says that he had a terrible family life and is glad that he will never have to see is family again. Right after saying this, Moon has a vision of the future where he is in a fight with his father and two older siblings and yelling "Where is she?", possibly referring to his mother, Moonwatcher or Thorn. His brother and sister are named Sirocco and Rattlesnake. Thorn Qibli sees Thorn as his leader and mother, having served her and the Outclaws pretty much his whole life, since he was 3 years old. He is extremely loyal to her, protecting her during battles and even refused to leave her side when Thorn wanted to talk in private with Sunny. It was also mentioned by him that Thorn saved him from his birth mother, who didn't take good care of him. Moonwatcher In Moon Rising, he and Moonwatcher are put into the same winglet; he quickly becomes one of her best friends. He is very intelligent and observant, shown by his thoughts that Moon has heard. He is a bit wary of her at first, but however, thinks she's pretty and constantly wonders what he should do to make Moon like him better. Because of his instinct to protect, he frequently defends her (mostly from Winter). He turns out to also be a bit insecure about her "gift" to read minds, but in the end he helps her figure out who set of the bomb with the use of her powers. It is stated in Winter Turning that Qibli wants to be more than friends with Moon. Winter Qibli and Winter have a bit of a rivalry -- as Qibli likes to annoy him -- however, he still wants to be Winter's friend. Their rivalry could also be about the fact that they both have strong feelings for Moonwatcher, but this is unlikely, since even before they were introduced to Moon, Qibli still annoyed him in a deliberate, yet friendly way. Winter states that Qibli's constant, clever observations annoys him several times a day. Quotes "I'm not leaving you alone with no stranger. All prophecy-like or not." ''- Qibli in Thorn's room to Thorn about Sunny. ''"Ha! Moons, no. She ''saved me from my mother. Besides, the way I understand it, there's only ever been one egg for Thorn, and that's you- if you are who you say you are." ''- Qibli in Thorn's room to Sunny after she asked if Thorn was his mother. "I didn't trust that Smolder dragon. I knew there'd be trouble! Didn't I say so? Can't trust a royal, that's what I always say." - ''to Thorn about Smolder. ''"Are you falling asleep in the middle of my fascinating explanation?" - ''to Sunny as she begins to fall asleep. ''"No one is getting sliced up or frozen and snapped apart. What is wrong with you? Did you even try just asking nicely? " - ''to Winter in Jade Mountain Academy, after Winter threatened Moon. "''Hey. I'm the idiot clawmate, although most dragons call me Qibli. My intimidating acquaintance here is Winter. What's your name?" ''- to Moon, in Prey Center ''"Winter, you need to seriously cool down! Get it? Because he's an IceWing? I know, I'm hilarious." "See, I'm your destiny." ''- to Winter after the IceWing asked to be moved to a private cave. ''"Hey igloo-face! That's not cool." "You're not at all clear on the concept of 'asking nicely', are you?" "I'm probably wrong, but I think my clawmate just made a joke. Is that possible?" "Camel farts. They all seemed like perfect suspects." "What's with you and faces? You should try threatening someone's elbows or ankles once in a while, just for a change of pace." ''- To Winter in the rainforest about his habit of threathening to slice dragon's faces off. ''"Nice. Not the face this time. Very creative." ''To Winter after he threaten to rip Squid's tail off and beat him with it. "''We would never allow such higgeldy-piggeldy shenanigans in the Ice Kingdom."-''Qibli pretending to be Winter as Kinkajou and Moon raced. Trivia *There is a very high chance that he could be the SandWing protagonist in the tenth ''Wings of Fire book, unless "something very unlikely happens," according to Tui. *He is the SandWing dragonet that was based on Tui's son. *Qibli appears to think of himself as Queen Thorn's bodyguard. *Qibli's name is pronounced 'kih-blee' *''Qibli'' is the alternate name for the desert wind Sirocco. Gallery Snapshot 20150410 1.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.33.09 AM.png|By Queen Clam|link=User:QueenClam Qiblixmoon.png|By H-awky Qibli.png|My funniest depiction of Qiibli Qibli - Luster.jpg|By Luster the RainWing Qibli.jpg|Qibli by Warriordragon876 SandWingGer.jpg|A SandWing from the German publication SandWings.png|By Congela the IceWing SandWings.jpeg|By Queen Clam SandWings Rights Activist badge.png|The SandWing Badge; collage by TsunamiSeaWing, lineart by Joy Ang, color by Nikki|link=SandWings Sandwings2|lineart by Joy Ang WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Qibli headshot.jpg|Qibli by Destiny the nightwing qibliiii.jpg|By ForsakenFeather File:Moooooooooooooooooo.png|My main Trash Can OTP, Sunny x Qibli XD Qibli, Jpeg.jpg QIBLIII.jpg|by RhynoBullraq Qiblibyheronthemudwing.png|line art by joy Ang edited and colored by Heron the MudWing my turt and quibs.png|By JBdino625 Sirocco_from_Libya.jpg|A sirocco (Qibli) Umbliimage.jpg|By Sandycheeksisawesome qiblibyHeron.png Jademountainacademydonotusewithoutpermissionoryouwillbepunished.jpg ImageofJadeWinglet.jpeg|By Sahel References Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Jade Winglet Category:WT Characters Category:MR Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Protagonists Category:The Outclaws Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:EP Characters